The Consul's Car
The Consul’s Car is a Traffic case in L.A. Noire. When first released, it was exclusive to the PS3 and North-American versions of L.A. Noire. European gamers could buy the case for £3.99. However, in The Complete Edition of the game for the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, this case is now a normal mission and must be done to continue the story. Description Phelps and Stefan Bekowsky are called up to investigate the theft of a diplomatic vehicle belonging to Juan Francisco Valdez, the Consul General of Argentina in Los Angeles. Persons of Interest *Oswald Jacobs - Reporting witness at crime scene. *Gabriel Del Gado - Dewey Bros employee and GTA suspect. *Juan Francisco Valdez - Argentinean Consul General and stolen Packard owner. *William Dewey - Owner and proprietor of Dewey Bros. *Anna Rodriguez - De facto partner of Gabriel Del Gado. Objectives *Investigate Jacob's Backyard *Interview Oswald Jacobs *Trace Address for 'Dewey Brothers' *Interview Juan Valdez *Locate Gabriel Del Gado *Investigate Del Gado's Residence *Attend Santa Fe Avenue Street Race Detailed Walkthrough Crime Scene When you arrive at the crime scene, you'll speak with two police officers before you can go searching for clues. Once you have examined all the evidence, go question a fellow by the name of Oswald Jacobs. You can find him sitting on his front porch, at his cyan colored house. Interview Oswald Jacobs After the conversation, examine his front porch for another clue. When you have examined the notebook, your partner will suggest that you find a gamewell. Fortunately, there's one near the exit of the backyard. After your call, go back to Central to speak with Juan Francisco Valdez. Central Police Station Speak with the watch commander once you arrive at the station. After the conversation, go to Interview Room 2 to speak with Juan Francisco Valdez. Interview Juan Francisco Valdez After this, go speak with the watch commander again before you take off for the Dewey Bros Dealership. Dewey's Car Sales After sitting through a sales pitch, follow the owner to the garage. At the garage, there is a big wall mount for tools. The idea here is to match the tools that are missing on the wall to the tools that are on the table. *Be sure to examine the license plates, to the left on the same wall as the tools. Now go back outside to speak with the owner. Interview William Dewey If you conduct the interview in a way which doesn't give you Del Gado's address, you will need to get it from R&I. Del Gado's Residence Before you go up the stairs, be sure to examine the letters on the floor of the entryway to get his apartment number. Go there and you will be greeted by a woman named Anna Rodriguez and then you'll be able to take a look around. * Examine the picture of Gabriel with his car, on the cabinet to the left on your way to the kitchen. Now, go up to Anna and start asking questions. Interview Anna Rodriguez Now, go to the illegal street race and get ready to participate in a chase. Look for the red Ford that you saw in the picture at the Del Gado residence, and, after chasing him through the Los Angeles River, you will be able to apprehend him. Do not shoot him even though you are able to, just point your gun at him and keep close. Leary will turn up and praise Bekowsky and Phelps. If Del Gado is shot dead, Leary will instead deliver the following reprimand, directed at Phelps: "Let me get this straight. In all the time you spent in the army, in basic training, in officer school, at the Police Academy, at no point during that time did anyone teach you how to control a fucking automobile? You destroyed God knows how many vehicles, you terrorized citizens throughout East Downtown and we haven't got a goddamn thing to show for it! You are on street duties until such time as I see fit to assign you another case. Now get the hell out of my sight." Case Briefing "Another abandoned vehicle call. A Packard this time, brand new, left in an empty lot off Second Street between Olive and Grand. Mister Oswald Jacobs, a local resident, claims that he saw the car dumped. In my experience these neighborhood-watch types are often more of a hindrance than a help, but Bekowsky and I will need to work the scene and take his statement regardless." Case Notes * "Argentinean Consul General Juan Valdez gets his Packard back, almost in one piece." * "If you want your case to make it to trial, try not to leave the suspect on a slab." Quotes Cole Phelps: "Gabriel wasn't at work. Where can we find him?" Anna Rodriguez: "He said he would never go back. Gabriel is out driving around in his car." Cole Phelps: "If you don't tell me where he is right now, Anna, I'll put an APB out on him and ask them to shoot on sight." Anna Rodriguez: "Please, please, don't kill him! I can't tell you anymore." ---- Trivia *The Consul's Car is the only DLC case not to add Achievements/Trophies. *The Consul's Car cannot be purchased on Xbox Live as it is not available, therefore it can only be playable in the complete edition. *Cole and Stefan will talk about this case in "A Marriage Made in Heaven". (Xbox 360, PC, PS3) *Cole and Stefan will talk about Adrian Black at the beginning of this case. *No matter what vehicle you drive to the start line of the race, in the cutscene before the race and in the subsequent pursuit, your car will automatically be Stefan's Buick Super. *In the illegal race, damage to your car will not count in the Case Report. However, damage to the city or to people will. (Confirmed in the PC version) *While you're chasing Gabriel through the waterway, you can see several wrecked cars rusting in the water. These cars were most likely police cars or detective cars that got wrecked while chasing Gabriel through the waterway, as Anna says that a lot of police cars got wrecked trying to follow Gabriel there. *If you stay in the police station after being briefed by Captain Leary, he can be seen walking into and sitting down in Captain James Donnelly's office, rather than his own. Strangely, Capt. Donnelly also occupies Capt. Leary's office, seen in Homicide cases. *If you miss the Argentine flag clue at the first crime scene, you will not be able to inspect the Argentine flag in Gabriel's apartment, missing 2 clues at the end of the case and will net you a maximum of 4 stars. *If you shoot and kill Del Gado, you'll only get 3 stars maximum and Gordon Leary will scold you for not keeping him alive. *Floyd Rose can be seen in the briefing room, but not during the cutscene. * In the end, Captain Leary congratulates detectives for exposing Consul General Juan Valdez being a "kiddy raper", even if you skipped his interrogation. * In-game, Consulate General of Argentina's address is the same as in real life. Video Walkthroughs File:LA_Noire_-_Walkthrough_-_Bonus_Mission_5_-_The_Consul%27s_Car_(5_Star)|Original Version File:LA_Noire_Remaster_-_Case_6_-_The_Consul%27s_Car_(5_Stars)|Remaster Version File:LA_Noire_VR_-_Case_4_-_The_Consul%27s_Car|VR Version File:L.A. Noire Part 3 - The Consul's Car|Commented Walkthrough de:Consul's Car ru:Машина консула Category:Downloadable content Category:Traffic cases